I Am Frozen
by Feyre Archeon
Summary: The Throne of Glass characters go to Hogwarts. AN: I'm kinda sticking to the plot line by SJM, most of the characters who die will most likely die, some characters personalities will change. Rated M for violence and language Most ships will be included, let me know if you want two characters to end up together! Love you all... Feyre
1. Leaving Day

_'Happy Birthday, Celaena!'_

 _She laughed and ran around the room to give everyone a hug._

 _'Thank you! Thank you so much' They could all tell that the joy emanating from her was genuine. She rarely enjoyed their company all together and spent more of her time with each of them individually._

 _Today was Celaena Sardothien's 11th birthday. She was really excited to be spending all her time with her family, the people she loved. It wasn't a large group but they all meant something to her and she loved them all unconditionally._

 _Celaena Sardothien, world-classed businessman's adoptive daughter, international martial arts champion and all time prank queen. This was how her family knew her, the young girl who wasn't afraid to voice her opinions and had way too much sasitude._

 _A young maid walked into the room and up to the birthday girl._

 _'I've a letter for you, Miss Celaena,' she said. The room hushed in anticipation. Everyone had a feeling they knew what the letter was, they were just waiting for confirmation. Celaena sucked in a sharp intake of breath and began reading the letter out loud._

Dear Ms. Sardothien,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

 _There is a great darkness taking over this world. A force that needs to be defeated. My dear, you are the one I need, you are the women who will become my warrior. I need your strength, your magic and your abilities. You will become the ruler of this world and you will reclaim your throne. I am an ancient queen of this land. I am Elena Galathynius Havilliard._

* * *

Her voice haunted my thoughts. What did she want with me? Ok, so I knew she wanted, I just did not know why she wanted me, of all people. I was not that important and my magic wasn't significant.

I sat at my vanity braiding my hair. My fingers moved nimbly through my hair, pulling it back off my face. My bedroom looked bare, with most of my belongings packed. My trunks leant against the walls, my bedroom door shut. The sun shone in through my window, lighting up the room.

It seemed I was committing my room to memory. I knew I would be coming home; I just didn't want to forget. My bed wasn't made and I wanted to leave it that way. That way, the moment I was back, it would be as if I had never left.

I was okay with leaving. I was going to miss waking up in my bed every morning and dancing around the garden when the sun had set, but I was going to survive. I was going to miss the people more. I was going to miss spending time with Ben, cooking in the kitchens with Emrys, training with Malakai and getting dressed up for business dinners with Arobynn. These were the people of my childhood and I didn't want to leave them.

* * *

Later that afternoon there was a knock on my door.

"C, baby, it's time to go" Ben's familiar voice drifted through the wood. Taking a deep, shuddering breath in, I hauled myself out of my chair and opened the door to let him in.

Before I could step away, he had swept me up into his arms. For a moment I was frozen and the next my arms were around his waist and I was crying into him.

"I'm scared," I sobbed. Ben murmured sweet nothings into my hair and just held me as I broke down. I would usually have up a strong front. A young girl in control of her emotions. I got heaps of compliments from Arobynn's work friends. Somewhere in the depths of my sadness, I heard a distant meow. A greyish shape brushed by my legs and curled up on my feet.

"Look, Kasida is here," Ben whispered. "She doesn't like seeing you like this, sad." I nodded numbly, warily releasing Ben.

"It's ok darling. You won't be away for long, and then you'll be back." I remained silent, letting Ben's words sink in. It was very rare that I was this open about my fears; they were usually locked away in some foreign part of me. We stood in silence for a while before Ben spoke again.

"I'll take your bags down to the car and you can put some shoes on." I nodded mutely, drifting into my room and over to my bed, where my boots where tucked under. Ben sighed, before picking up my trunks and taking them downstairs.

Opening my bedside table, I reached in and retrieved my headphones and iPod from the empty draw. Turning it on, I played my RollaCosta playlist. I listened to the songs in silence. Putting on my boots, socks and hoodie, walking down the stairs and through the house, down the driveway and to the car.

However, before I could board the vehicle, strong arms wrapped around me from behind and pulled me against a hard chest.

"Laena, baby were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" Despite my somber mood I laughed at the pouting note to Malakai's voice. Twisting in his arms I placed a great slobbery kiss to his cheek.

"Farewell my brave soldier," I doted.

This time, me saying goodbye made me sad but I still had a smile on my face. After Malakai had stepped away, I fell into Emrys' embrace.

"It'll be ok princess," he murmured soothingly. "We love you and we know it's going to be ok."

Finally I stepped away and climbed into the car. I discarded my backpack on the seat next to me and wound down the window. Hanging out of it, I waved goodbye to the small group gathered by the fountain.

"Bye Malakai! Bye Emrys! Don't forget me, Marion!" I shouted as the car sped away.

"None of us could, darling!" and the last thing I heard was Lady Marion's voice calling after me.

* * *

We arrived at Kings Cross at around 10:30 am and unload my trunks. Arobynn got Kasida's cage out of the boot and handed it to me. Grabbing the trolley, we walked through the barrier with ease. I could vaguely remember coming here with my mum and dad to say goodbye to someone. My memory was fuzzy but just thinking about my parents made my heart ache.

"Are you ready Celaena?" he asks. Arobynn's formalness isn't knew so I'm used to it. I just wish he wouldn't be so solid and unbreakable today.

"Yes Arobynn," I replied. "Ready as I'll ever be…"

"Don't be afraid Princess. You are the strongest child I know." I smiled at that, wrapping my arms around Arobynn's mid-section. For a moment he was stiff but then he relaxed into me, draping is arms over my shoulders. I sighed in content. This was the first time Arobynn and I had hugged. I didn't know what it would feel like, but I couldn't imagine it would feel this familiar.

"Goodbye," I murmured into him before releasing him and walking towards the train.

Ben walked over to me, from lugging my trunks onto the train.

"I'll miss you sweetie," he muttered. "Don't forget that I love you. That we love you, and that we know you will be ok." Nodding mutely, I climbed upon the train and made my way to a free compartment. Hanging out the open window, I waved furiously at my family as the train sped away.

* * *

 **Celaena: Please review… Fey would love it!**

 **Ben: Yeah, she's kinda a bit nervous about her first crossover**

 **Arobynn: It's us in another magical world**

 **Malakai: Please just review, I don't want to have to deal with an angry Celaena**

 **Celaena: Hey!**

 **Emrys: Maybe reviewing will get them to stop fighting… but remember, it's your choice** **J**

 **Celaena: I am not a Drama Queen**

 **Malakai: Then what are you?!**

 **Celaena: I am so gonna kill you Malakai…!**

 **Lady Marion: Can you two please… SHUT UP!**


	2. Hogwarts Express

The train raced along the tracks, steam billowing above it. I sat curled up with my legs under me, a book open and upturned on my lap. I had given up reading about half way through the chapter and instead began watching the greenery roll by beside the moving train. A woman had come by with the cart full of food a while ago, when I purchased a Pumpkin Pastie.  
My stomach was churning in anticipation; what were the classes going to be like? What were the students going to be like? How did the houses affect the dynamic of the school and student body? My mind was brimming with so many questions that I knew I had to wait to get answers to.  
Somehow I calmed myself down enough to stand up from where I was sitting, stretch, and get out my bag that contained my robes. Hastily I changed into them, righting them around my shoulders as they draped over me. Arobynn had gotten a size larger than needed because he claimed I would get more wear out of them.  
Before settling down again, I heard loud voices riddled with laughter and elephant footsteps made their way down the hallway. I stood stock still as a group of what looked like third years made their way to the compartment one down from mine. I held my breath until I heard the click that meant they had closed the apartment door before reaching up and stuffing my bag into my trunk.

I padded down the hallway, stopping right near the end and turning to look out of the window, gently leaning against the sill. Letting out a long breath, I tipped my head back and closed my eyes, just for a moment envisioning what school could be like. Reaching up I tugged my hair out of its ponytail and it tumbled down and over my shoulders.  
Turning around, I walked back to my compartment, taking a seat again and opening my book up to the marked page. Resting my finger under the words, I began reading allowed as I trailed my finger across the page.

"Now this, as anyone who lived through the 1920s will know, is an absurd claim. No undercover wizard would've chosen to pose as a mager-zooligist at that period. An interest in magical beasts was considered dangerous and-"

"Suspect," a young male voice interrupted. "Are you sure it's a good idea to read that?"

Lifting my head I found myself looking at a remnant of a childhood memory. "Sam," I said curtly.

"Celana," he responded. "What bored you to tears that you began reading that rubbish?"

"It's not rubbish, it's educational," I retorted, heat entering my voice.

"Mhmm, sure."

I just rolled my eyes.

Sam unconsciously began twisting the ring on his right pinky, eyes darting around the compartment before reluctantly settling back on me.

"Be careful this year, okay? People won't be as accepting of your personality here than back home."

I snorted, Sam rarely referred to the Keep as home, constantly claiming that he wasn't suited to that kind of world. Whenever he said that I would just shut him up by asking why on earth he made an effort for the family if he didn't like it. It worked every time.

"Thanks for your opinion, but I'll be just fine." Tilting my head I watched him suspiciously, "Don't you have some friends you need to get back to?"

Sam watched me for a moment longer before turning and walking back to his compartment. I let out an angry breath in a rush. _He is honestly so annoying and self-righteous, and he thinks he needs to help everyone!_ In an attempt to calm myself, I continued reading.

If I had to make a list of things that helped me keep my emotions under control, it would be short and straight to the point.

\- Music

\- Books

\- Kasida

The moment my thoughts drifted off towards my beloved cat, I reached a hand over to pet her, ceasing reading.

"Hey beautiful girl," I murmured. "Not long now, kay?" She just purred in response, moving her head so that it was laying on my hand.

* * *

Opening the door to my compartment, I settled down next to the window, my thoughts straying to the fiery young girl I had just spoken to. It was no secret that I hadn't seen Celaena in a while, but she had certainly grown up. Her personality hadn't changed though, still headstrong and opinionated. And self-absorbed, which was a trait she probably picked up from Arobynn or Clarisse. I sighed, trying to picture her refraining from speaking out, teeth sinking into her lower lip as she was pummeled by hideous words and insults. Nope, Celaena would fight fire with fire. When that girl had her heart set on something, there was no changing her.  
I felt a comforting hand on my forearm, squeezing lightly in reassurance. Turning my head, I looked at Lysandra. Like Clarisse, she held herself with an air of self-importance. Her mistress would parade her around, with her dressed in the finest, showing her off like some prized possession. I could sympathize, remembering my mother's self-hatred and wish to grant me the ability to be a part of a better world. One without courtesans.

"Sam," her voice was a murmur. "Are you sure you're alright?"

In truth, I wasn't. Celaena was starting school, and I dreaded what would happen almost as much as I dreaded the holidays. But what was worrying me the most was what Arobynn had said to me. He'd warned me to look after Celaena, and I know why; She's his precious protégée. But what I don't understand is how he knows she needs protecting, why he wants to protect her of all people, she's nothing but an ungrateful brat. And why he warned me away from…  
I shook my head. _Not the time Sam, now is not the time_  
Lysandra looked at me cautiously, a question forming in her wide eyes. I just shook my head, a warning against what she was thinking.

"Not right now," I muttered. "Not right now."

* * *

 **Celaena: Please tell Fey what you think**

 **Lysandra: Feedback is always taken aboard and it really helpful**

 **Sam: If you have any ideas on where this story could go, please PM or leave a review**

 **Kasida: *Meowwwwwwwww***

 **Celaean: Right you are Kas, Sam is an idiot**

 **Sam: You brat, she did not just say that!**

 **Lysandra: *sighs* Have a great day ;)**


End file.
